DESCRIPTION The proposed experiments focus on visualization of an quantitation of the changes in autophosphorylated and non-phosphorylated Calcium/calmodulin dependent protein kinase II (CaMKII) in hippocampal slices after induction of LTP or LTD. Induction of new synthesis of CaMKII by stimulation that induce LTP will be verified with inhibitors of protein synthesis, with phosphorothioate antisense oligonucleotide, or with adenovirus delivered antisense RNA. A better understanding of the role of CaMKII in synaptic plasticity and of possible "metaplasticity" mechanism is expected. Such an understanding may lead to clues to improve learning and memory in people with diseases such as Alzheimer's disease.